


Home for You

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, this is a manifestation of my burst of horny energy given by nojima's newest role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Natsuya is back home, and he wants to see you again.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Home for You

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm aware that absolutely nobody asked for this, or for me to go back on my bullshit with this 2 hour oneshot that i built on my horniness alone when i heard natsuya's voice reincarnated to kita shinsuke's. 
> 
> i was literally about to do smth with both of them but even this hoe has her limits so take this for now if you want. istg i'm working on Actual haikyuu stuff too. somewhere...

You’re probably not one of the first to know whenever Natsuya comes back home to Japan after spending who knows how long traveling the world to swim, but he’ll definitely find his way to you on his list of people to visit. 

The two of you have a history, so to speak. Not really an “official” one, since you never really had the chance to date before Natsuya went off to Mexico or America or Australia or wherever his newest destination was to swim in a new competition. But there was definitely a spark between you two that started back in high school and somehow stayed alight even years later whenever he sent you photos or updated you every few weeks on social media. 

The thing that connected the two of you was simple: you were on the student council and Natsuya was part of the powerhouse swim team at school. And because the school’s reputation was pretty much built on the swim team’s accolades, there were a lot of events held for the team and the school population was always present when possible during races. 

You and Natsuya both started as simple members of your own respective clubs and you interacted regularly enough. You were both incredibly involved in every part of your clubs and the people in them, even though Natsuya had only transferred from America in the middle of second year. So predictably, come third year, he became team captain and you got voted in as student council president. It was that year that you both got much closer, in more ways than one.

Even at a powerhouse school, teenagers are always prone to gossip, and for some reason, many people liked to pair up the big shot swim captain with the respectable stu-co president. A powerhouse needs a power couple, doesn’t it? Some people would point out. 

Admittedly, you were always aware of how attractive Kirishima Natsuya was, but you couldn’t really ever see him as a potential boyfriend simply because he was just a little… capricious, to put it politely (airheaded, to put it rudely). So you let third year pass by in a flurry of student council duties and learning to be a proper leader while simultaneously applying for college and working your ass off to keep a social circle while securing a future. 

What eventually brought you closer to Natsuya was his patience. Capricious or not, he never thought it a burden to visit you with a snack after his own swim practice while you were still working away on stu-co tasks late into the afternoon. And when you once admitted your own stress to him, he offered an unbelievable solution. 

“I can help you.” 

“How?” You had narrowed your eyes at him. 

“Come here and I’ll show you.” He waved you over to where he was sitting at another table in the student council room. 

And he proceeded to  _ sit you on his lap _ and bring your head in to kiss him. 

“What the heck are you doing?!” You had pushed a hand on his chest to pull yourself away. “This is completely inappropriate!” 

“But you’re not thinking about what's stressing you out now, are you?” He smiled back cheekily. 

“Yeah! Because I’m stressing out over what  _ you’re _ doing now!” You protested. 

“Well, the stress part will unwind eventually.” He rubbed his fingers along your thigh, skimming underneath your skirt, “So why don’t you let me get to that part?” 

And for some stupid, unconceived reason, you had let him. You had let him bring you in to kiss you for another several minutes until you did, eventually, relax against him and kiss back. His visits became slightly more frequent after that, following the same pattern: you had both stayed late, he visited you when you were the last one in the stu-co room, and you made out for way too long. 

There were times when things were farther, though you had stopped him before it became something that would  _ really _ get you in trouble. For doing it at school, at least. You had definitely succumbed to invitations to go to his house on the pretense of “tutoring” him when in actuality, he was just fucking you on his bed or on his floor or on his table. The room was spacious, so there were plenty of options. 

Even after you graduated, and you told each other your plans and started following them, he would still hit you up every so often and you’d meet, hang out, occasionally head to a love motel for a few hours. Though that all became more seldom after he started traveling the world. You only ever heard from him when he was back home for a visit. And every time you saw him again, no matter how much either of you had changed, you would always end up doing the same thing. 

That’s what you expected this time around too when you accepted his invitation for coffee at his announcement that he’s returned home again. But when he tells you that he’s planning on staying in Japan longer in order to actually go back to competitive swimming this time, he pops a totally unprecedented question, “And since I’m gonna be back home for a while, I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna try dating for real this time?” 

“Wait, what?” You are so glad you had already swallowed down your sip of coffee. “Dating? Like, you and me?” 

“Yeah,” he smiles, leaning into his forearms that are crossed on the table, “I mean, I know things have always been a little casual between us, but I like you. I’ve kind of been waiting for an opportunity like this to ask you out officially. For a little while now.” 

“You… have?” Kirishima Natsuya? Who’s as free and wayward as a leaf in the fall? You know firsthand that he’s a diligent and hardworking guy, based on how he led his swim team, but you also know that outside of swimming, he can be a bit hard to manage himself. On top of being forgetful and a bit ditzy when it came to helping out with stu-co organized events, he spent a lot of time charming people with his natural charisma and ability to easily continue a conversation. 

Seeing all of that in him made you cautious about how much you gave to him, since he would easily jump from one thing to the next. You assumed girls would be the same. Now here he is, telling you that he wants to date you? 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve liked you since high school, really.” He admits, “I like how you’re such a great leader and you’re smart, caring, and surprisingly easygoing at times.” 

Honestly, you only ever got that way with him because you knew that if you tried to coerce him into something, he wouldn’t ever do it. “Oh. Thanks. I didn’t know you thought of me that way.” 

“I always have.” He smiles again, his voice softening, eyes glistening. “So what do you say? An official date? You and me?” 

You lean back in your booth seat, humming thoughtfully, “I don’t know, Natsuya… Up until just ten minutes ago, I thought we’d still be on completely different life paths. We still kind of are, so would we really make much of a match?” 

“Are you kidding?” He challenges with a smirk, “I’ve been all over the world and seen a ton of things and people. But when I come home and I get to see you? Sparks.” He slaps the table with his open palm. His hand is very large, you never fail to notice. “That never changes, no matter how long we’ve been apart. I always look forward to seeing you again when I’m back home.” 

“Thanks…” You blink, wondering how you should respond. “I… I look forward to seeing you too. But you’ve always been so to and fro, so I never gave us dating a serious thought before. Can you give me some time to think about it?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Natsuya sits back, ever the patient guy as always, “Although, I think I can do something to convince you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Convincing” you obviously involves stopping by at a motel about half an hour later, and Natsuya getting you to lay on the bed while he settles his face between your legs for another good half hour. 

He had you sitting on his lap to make out with him for a bit before that, as usual. Reminiscent of the adolescent days when you almost defiled the student council room. But it didn’t take long after that to get you on your back so Natsuya could pull your jeans off and lick his way up your thighs. 

He’s been eating you out for at least twenty minutes now, through two orgasms, and now working his way up to a third. You’re surprised that he still has tricks left up his sleeve to make you come and not become tired of the same stimulation. Honestly, you kind of love this sight, seeing Natsuya holding your legs up on his shoulders while he digs his tongue into your slit and sucks bruises into your skin and looks up at you with the most concentrated eyes you’ve seen on him. 

When he keeps your gaze in a lockhold as he presses your thighs hard onto his shoulders and buries his tongue deeper to flick it relentlessly into your clit, you swear your heart pops right out of your chest when your third orgasm rushes through to your core. You break eye contact only to swing your head back in a loud moan as he continues his assault on your dripping pussy. “Fuck… Natsuya…” You whine as you gasp for breath, “You… You’ve learned a lot while overseas...” 

“Hmm.” Natsuya smirks when he finally rises from between your legs and comes up to give you a wet kiss. God, that’s all you… “Well I got plenty more to show you,” he kisses down your jaw, neck, breasts, “If you’ll let me, of course.” 

You ignore the implied question with another whine and turn to your stomach to give your back a break. Though you only meant to stretch, Natsuya seems to enjoy the unintended view since he rubs a hand over the shape of your ass and squeezes. That large hand always feels like it could swallow you in his grip. “You’re always so beautiful.” 

“And you’re always good with your mouth.” You quip back, recalling how easily charmed anyone becomes from the words that Natsuya strings together. It’s a perfect double entendre for how he just licked you apart. 

“Tell you what else I’m good at,” he rolls a condom on and pulls your hips up so your knees are mounted underneath, “Making you happy.” 

Wow, the smirk on his face is so loud that you don’t even need to see it. You can feel it, coming straight from his voice and through his dick that he sheathes right into you from behind. And to your embarrassment, you moan from the pure satisfaction of the insertion. Loudly. The pillows can’t do a thing for you. 

The next few moments are quiet save for the soft smacks of his hips against your ass and the little breaths you let out each time he touches you deep.  _ Wow… _ you want to revere. It’s literally about to slip off of your tongue, without a hint of your consent. Feeling Natsuya inside of you is just that good… 

This is probably why you always let him get away with everything in the past; missed meetings, tardiness to events, letting him feel you up at school, openly flirting with you while you were doing official stu-co president business… Being with him, having him with you… inside you, always felt amazing. As imperfect as he is, he always brought his best when it truly mattered. 

And right now, while he’s stroking slowly in and out of you from behind like he has nowhere else he’d rather be, you have to say you’re being pretty convinced. 

He leans in to press his chest against your back and kiss at your shoulders while he continues thrusting into you at the most languid pace. With an arm wrapped around your waist to hold you close and his other hand slipping up your stomach to squeeze at your breast, you feel like he’s almost making love to you while you’ve got your ass up in the air and your face crying into the pillows. How? How is he so patiently thorough? 

“Natsuya… Natsu-Natsuya…” You keep whispering his name, physically incapable of saying anything else. And it feels inappropriate to say it in any volume higher than this while he’s being so slow and sweet. 

“Yeah, go on, baby. I like it when you talk like that.” He puffs back, his voice equally drained from all the effort he’s been putting into your body. 

“Natsuya…” You whine, turning your head over to the side to plead him with your eyes. He kisses your cheek and tells you you’re beautiful. And you don’t think you can take it. Not like this. 

Using a hand to push his hips back, you take the short moment of Natsuya’s confusion to slip off of him and turn around to sit facing him. You’re sure you look absolutely fucked out with your messy hair and your needy eyes, but you still look up at him as you bring a hand up his tight abdomen and chest to caress his face, “Come kiss me.” You whisper. 

The look of satisfaction on his face doesn’t annoy you like it usually does, because it looks so pure and grateful that you’d give him such a simple request. You don’t get to see it for long because he’s leaning in to kiss you back onto the bed and lie right on top of you. Once he’s slipped back inside of you, you wrap your legs tightly around his waist to keep him close and bring him in deep. 

He kisses you the entire time he starts moving in you again, taking his sweet time to enjoy each and every one of your little breaks to moan out when he hits you somewhere good. And when he finds that  _ exact _ spot that drives you off the wall even with the slightest push, he keeps brushing it. And only brushing it. 

Every soft press of his tip against your perfect g-spot is enough to make you want to scream out in frustration and force your hips harder against his, but his hand on your stomach keeps you down, in his control. “Natsuya, please…!” You beg, biting your lip and giving him your best puppy-dog eyes as you stroke his back. “Please, go faster.” 

“For you?” He smiles playfully, “Anything.” 

And thank  _ god _ he picks up the pace, even if only by half. Your continued begging does eventually get him up to a speed you prefer, and after what feels like a long climb up a hard mountain, Natsuya is finally pounding into you with an intensity that makes you lose control of your voice and your nails on his back. “Fuck! Natsuya!  _ Fuck! _ It’s so good, it’s so good.” You chant, on and on. 

“You’re squeezing me so tight, babe. You feel so good.” Natsuya rasps back, thrusting and kissing. 

When his hips take up a new snapping rhythm, the hits to your core leave you thrown into shock as you teeter at the cliff of your orgasm. “Ah-- Ahh!” Until he thrusts so deep into you that you’re knocked right off of that cliff like a bat swung at you. 

You scream as you your hips tremble and buck against him, squeezing uncontrollably and leaving you in a lasting high that goes on longer than you’re physically able to take. It feels like your eyes might actually break from rolling back so far. You can’t even hear what’s coming out of your mouth anymore, despite being able to feel the vibrations rumbling through your throat. 

In fact… you might actually have passed out for a short while. Because you were honestly in the middle of the longest and arguably best orgasm of your life, and the next thing you know, you come to and Natsuya is finishing inside of you. “Nrgh…” His grunt is low and rumbly, and resonates right through to your own chest. 

“Oh…” you sigh as Natsuya gently falls on top of you. 

“That…” Natsuya pants, chest heaving on top of yours, “was beautiful. You’re amazing.” 

“Me? You did all the work.” You try to scoff through your own panting, “I think I actually passed out for a little bit there.” 

“Oh did you now?” Natsuya smirks, lifting his head to look down at you. Maybe it was a mistake telling him, because you know his ego will never recover from it. But he also looks so happy to hear it, so you let him have it. 

“Shut up.” You let your legs slide down from around his waist to lie beside his legs, “But that really was spectacular.” 

“And to think, you could be having sex like this all the time. As well as enjoying my company regularly if you decide to date me.” He leans down to kiss you quickly, not wasting a second to capitalize on this opportunity to market himself. 

It makes you laugh. And you push him away so he can pull out of you and dispose of the condom. “Fine,” you say when he tosses it away. 

“What?” He perks up, his eyes shining with hope that he isn’t mishearing even through the mess of hair covering them. 

“I’ll go out with you. Why not?” You smile. 

Natsuya laughs as he utters your name and brings you into a tight hug, “That makes me so happy. Really.” 

“Good.” You hug him back, “I like it when you’re happy.” 

Natsuya laughs and pulls back just to kiss you. “I like it when  _ you’re _ happy.” 

“Then you better keep me happy.” You warn playfully, “You may have the sex part covered, but I’m hard to please in every other aspect.” 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t expect anything else from Soufukan’s best student council president.” He wraps an arm around your shoulders and brings you in for a kiss to your head. “And I won’t disappoint you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i didn't share my twitter before bc it was filled with personal stuff, but now it's basically flooded with haikyuu so if u wanna keep up with my weird ramblings and random updates, you can follow me [there](https://twitter.com/hokshi13) if you already got my [Tumblr](https://blushinggray.tumblr.com/)
> 
> less Natsuya but same ol' mess


End file.
